The invention concerns a procedure and a device for the introduction of a layer charge for Otto motors, in which a richer air fuel mixture is located in the area of the spark plug, and a weaker air-fuel mixture is located in the remaining areas.
The layer charging of Otto motors enables operation with a very weak mixture. In this way consumption figures comparable to those of a diesel engine in conjunction with low carbon monoxide, hydrocarbon and nitrogen emissions are achieved.
The real problem of layer charging is to ensure that the ignition sequence is correctly achieved, despite the face that a prevailing mixture of greater than Lambda 1.3 is in the cylinder. The weaker the prevailling mixture is, the less harmful the content of the exhaust.
The technical problem of the invention is to provide a procedure for the ignition of this weaker mixture so that despite a relatively extreme weak mixture efficient combustion is achieved.
The solution of the problem in accordance with the invention consists of leading the richer mixture under pressure to the spark plug.
This procedure applies a completely new method. Previously the charging of the weak mixture was only achieved by the intake pressure; therefore, one needed relatively large amounts of rich mixture to achieve an efficient ignition sequence.